User talk:Tommypezmaster
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Nickplus Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Spotlight Request Hi. You don't appear to be actually asking for a spotlight; you might want to make a blog for your wiki explaining what it is about instead. That said, if you do want a spotlight, the wiki does not yet meet our spotlight criteria, which includes having 200 non-stub content pages. Please feel free to ask for a spotlight when you can meet all the criteria. -- Wendy (talk) 03:10, October 20, 2011 (UTC) I will edit on your wiki if you edit on mine! My wiki is http://willitblend.wikia.com/wiki/Will_It_Blend%3F_Wiki.I will edit dayly on yur wiki if you do the same with mine.Reviewportal77 03:43, October 29, 2011 (UTC) articles Should you place links from the articles here to their larger wikis? E.g. Kirby Right Back at Ya should have a link to the kirby wiki to the page containing info there. Then you could ask to associate with them, and have editors from that wiki improve the Kirby pages. Then do the same with most other articles. This may be best positioned as a networking wiki, to join other wikis of specific series. Genius Guy #445 (talk) 03:06, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Bomberman animes Hi Tommypezmaster! Its true that I know a lot about Bomberman but only about the gameseries. I don't know many about the animes but there is an english Bomberman wiki that has more informations about the cartoons. By the way, there is a wiki about Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden, too! [[User:NeoBomber|''Neo'Bomber'']] (Diskussion) 12:40, January 14, 2012 (UTC) hey thanks for going on my wiki N64dude 15:46, April 21, 2012 (UTC) edit on my wiki N64dude 11:19, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Tommypezmaster. The new NickPlus wiki is coming to town soon. NickPlus is the next generation of community for fans of Nickelodeon and its world. *Fanfiction - You can make any world of the Nick universe your own. Make your stories and share them with others. *Fanarts - You can share your own artwork based on your favourite Nick shows. *And More - NickPlus has forums, sandboxes and contests, all for Nick fans. So get ready! The new NickPlus Wiki is coming home late-2013. -wiki'''man ''me''et. [[User_talk:WikiMan|'tal'k.]] 22:15, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Rayman: The Animated Series Hi! I've been editing Rayman: The Animated Series on Wikipedia, which currently says it was only ever broadcast in France, Germany and the Netherlands. Then I came across this site, and your article here Rayman: The Animated Series! I would love to be able to cite some sources (e.g. old T.V. listings) to demonstrate that it was broadcast through NickToons in the U.S. (and presumably internationally through the same network?), but as this is the only source I can find, which, unfortunately, Wikipedia doesn't allow (they ban Wikia etc. from footnotes, which I guess you know), I was wondering what you would recommend as the best way to find another source (especially to find out the very first time it was broadcast, though this isn't essential). Thanks very much for all the work you've put into the site! Cheers! --xensyriaT 13:10, February 8, 2016 (UTC) : Bump: any thoughts? Cheers! --xensyriaT 11:41, February 25, 2016 (UTC)